The GT vs Super Podcast
), which serves as the basis for all others]] The GT vs Super Podcast is a anime podcast from GigaBoots. Overview The series is hosted by Dan (though he introduced himself as Danime Anime) and Bob. In each episode, an equal number of episodes of Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are watched, summarized, rated, and compared by the hosts, all while they give their commentary on various matters. The "objective" of the show is to support one show, with Dan supporting GT, and Bob supporting Super (though they seemingly do not care for either). Following the first episode, the hosts also looked over comments made by Hail Zeon for their previous episode. These comments eventually shifted the goal of the series to make Zeon stop listening, which was achieved in Episode 8 (which is considered to be the last episode of the first season of the podcast) by their comments in the previous episode, just prior to the Hiatus. Judgements In each episode, each host votes on which show was better, while also attempting the other host to do the same. Currently, the score is as such: Episode 1: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 2: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 3: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 4: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 5: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 6: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. Episode 7: Dan and Bob both voted for Super. Episode 8: Dan voted for GT, while Bob voted for Super. (this can only be inferred, as they did not give any objective statements) Thus, Super/Bob is currently "winning" by one point. Sliders Special Between episodes 5 and 6, the show has a special wherein instead of comparing GT and Super, an arc in GT and an episode of the show "Sliders" were compared to determine which show as more "Sliders" (seemingly meaning which was stranger). It would appear that GT "won" the special, being more "Sliders" than "Sliders". Hiatus Currently, the show is on hiatus after its first season, likely stemming from the host's distaste for both shows, and the amount of time necessary to produce the podcast relative to the ratings (if the aforementioned new goal is not taken seriously). Links * Full episode playlist: [1] Trivia Each episode has the outro by Dan: "Thanks for listening to this episode of GT vs Super. I hope we all learned a lot today. If you enjoyed this, you should probably subscribe and comment below saying, exactly: "I enjoyed this". It's the only way we'll know if you enjoyed this. And after you do those, maybe.. Maybe back us on Patreon. And uh.. I don't know, spam us with comments, be like "I'm only backing you for your dumb Dragon Ball podcast". That helps figure out we people like us. And uh.. It's really helpful because as it turns out, if the podcast doesn't get any views, and we don't get any support, uh.. Eventually we have to stop it because we only have a limited amount of time.. But I'm really getting off topic. What I'm here to say is, thank you". Category:Show Series